


Eyes and Hands

by floodxland



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vikings Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floodxland/pseuds/floodxland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Vikings Kink Meme -  Rare Pair Arne/Leif friends with benefits on those long boring times at sea! Rare pair!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes and Hands

It was bad sport to sneak up on Arne's blind side - most of the time no one dared because there would usually be Leif keeping guard there. Not in any obvious way that would wound a warriors pride, they knew each other as deep friends and Arne would have Leif's back in equal measure on the battle field and even now as their ship lulled on a sea so flat and mirror like it was hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.

Arne had ended his shift at the oar at midday and collapsed rag doll onto a narrow space next to Leif who was also recovering from his turn at the oars. He grunted as Arne's short but strong body rolled next to him, back against his front trying to rest his strained arms. Leif pulled a thin canvas over them both ignoring the snort from Rollo - Leif rolled his eyes at that knowing that even Rollo had succumbed to asking his fellow shield mates for a helping hand on a long voyage. Next to him Arne relaxed and made a soft, affirming noise, and so Leif's hard but deft fingers tugged Arne's pants down enough to slide in and give him a little respite, it helps a man sleep and eases the tension after long hours of rocking away at the oars.

From this position Arne couldn't see anything but the slats of the ship under him and someone's boot, but he knew those hands and the man in his blind side and trusted him implicitly. They knew what each other liked, Leif didn't like to take it, Arne didn't mind but most of their encounters were mutually jacking each other off as it wasn't as womanly as submitting. Leif's hand worked him up into harness using a little grease he'd kept with him to keep his fingers and lips chapping when the air was frigid, Arne preferred more friction and hated the smell of the stuff but he was too exhausted to complain he just kept his whimpers bitten into his lip and bucked shallowly into his palm.

Theirs was no deep love, but it was enough, they were shield mates, brothers in arms and when the mood struck them (and there were no women for millions of miles in any direction) they'd lay together. Arne bucked a little faster, bit his lip a little harder as Leif's hand quickened despite the burn in his shoulders and back, Leif jacked him until he trembled, stilled and went loose in stupor. He cleaned his hand on the canvas and tucked Arne back in so he could turn and lay on his back rather than put his weight on his already exhausted shoulders. Later on, Arne would return the favor but now they rested their burning bodies as the ship started to gently bob and surge forward.


End file.
